


Simple, But Effective Truth

by phoenixjustice



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after the end of season/chapter two</p><p>Honesty; it had taken over four hundred years, but Kensei finally knew who he was, could be honest with his own self and his own feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple, But Effective Truth

\---------------------------------

He had never liked to admit defeat, no matter the situation. So, having been defeated by the logic and strength of will from the man named Hiro Nakamura, he had a lot of time to dwell and for the anger at his carp to simmer and then to bubble over after those many, many years. But now, years later, after going through the motions and living for over four hundred years, after his mind getting warped and thinking that releasing the virus would be a good thing for humanity, after being shut into a coffin, he also had some time to reflect

Admittedly, wanting to release the Shanti virus to the world was a bad idea. A very bad one, but his mind had done many things, thought many things in order to cope with the years that it was not normally supposed to live past. His original idea had not been to that extent that he later tried; in the beginning when the thought first entered his head, he had thought about ridding the world of its criminals, traveling around and killing those who really DID deserve it.

This was after he had met up with the Petrelli's, with Parkman, with Bob, with Linderman, with Victoria Pratt, with Kaito Nakamura, with those individuals who had powers and could make a difference in this world. That had been his idea then, after he heard that Hiro Nakamura had been born. Maybe he could fix the mistakes that he had made and Hiro would never have the thought of betrayal in his mind.

That meant that if he changed things enough, then Hiro might never meet him to begin with, but it was a risk that he took willingly. He had done many bad things in his time and he wanted to make amends. Especially for Hiro, for his carp. The one person who truly mattered to him. The person who he knew he had fallen for so long ago, the person who had betrayed him.

The only person who had ever truly defeated him, was the one person who he never wanted to see him like that.

But that was stuff of the past now; a very LONG past, indeed.

He looks down at the sleeping form of his carp. It had now been days after he had escaped from the confinement of that coffin and it had been days since he had figuratively given his heart to Nakamura, Hiro with the hope that it would not get hurt again.

Days since he had laid bare his body along with his heart; days since he had seen the depths of Hiro's soul, had touched his skin, had joined them together in something that was older than them both.

He hadn't planned on falling in love with Hiro, but then again, who _ever_ planned on falling in love? He hadn't seen it coming and when he did, it was like a giant shock to his heart and felt gut-wrenching. Of course that was also probably due to the fact that he realized it as he watched his carp kiss his princess.

A princess he never truly wanted, mind.

No, his desires ran in another course, to Hiro. He had had many people over the years, men and women alike, whatever took his fancy at that time and he could pleasure a woman to orgasm many, many times in one night and could make a grown man scream until he could no longer speak; but when faced with his time-traveling carp, he felt as nervous as if he were a teenager again, fumbling through his first time.

Thankfully he had gotten it together and proceeded to give Hiro such a thorough sexual experience that he screamed himself hoarse and came so very hard, delighting Kensei.

Now as he looked at the naked form of his carp, held in his embrace tightly, he felt a sense of peace that he didn't think that he'd ever be able to feel.

He was loved; he was whole.

He had learned something from Hiro, many things actually, but the one thing that had truly made an impact was Hiro's firm belief that a person should always be honest, to others and to themselves. It could be looked as contrived if coming from another person, but Hiro was apart of something bigger altogether.

Honesty; it had taken over four hundred years, but Kensei finally knew who he was, could be honest with his own self and his own feelings.

Hiro had taught him that; be honest and be honorable, no matter what.

A simple, but effective truth.

\----------------------

 


End file.
